The embodiments herein relate generally to medical devices, and more particularly, to an organizational system for medical venous access lines.
Existing medical intravenous line systems merely drape the line/lines over a nearby object, such as the patient's bed or an IV stand. Moreover, medical providers do not currently systematically categorize and hold a patient's IV lines, which requires a medical provider to sort through the multiple lines and track back to the treatment source, such as a fluid bag, to identify which treatment goes with each line. Because of the lack of an organizational system, the IV lines are prone to being pulled and to collecting dirt from the floor.
Therefore, what is needed is a device for organizing and securing medical venous access lines to prevent or lessen the likelihood of pulling and to improve efficiency of determining which line corresponds with which treatment.